Content providers and media network operators may use program promotion advertising to promote available programming. A challenge for program promotion advertisers is measuring the effectiveness of the advertisements. According to conventional technology, effectiveness may only be determined based on sampling data and test groups. This is an inefficient and error-prone process. As such, program promotion advertisers are not able to accurately realize the effect of their advertisements on content viewers. In this type of environment, content providers and media network operators are not able to take advantage of successful program promotions and advertising campaigns or avoid ineffective advertisements that do not persuade viewers to watch the promoted programs. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a method for determining the outcome of a program promotion or campaign in an automated, efficient manner that is able, among other things, to capture which advertisements are watched by which viewers and compare this information with which programs are watched by the same viewers.